1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and devices for advertising. More particularly, the present invention relates to visual information such as advertising on endless conveyors.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention relates to panels having visual information forming the load carrying platforms on baggage carousels.
2. Prior Art
Conveyors for carrying items from one location to another location are well-known in the art. Conveyors are often placed into an endless essentially circular position for dispensing baggage at an airport for instance. These endless conveyors are often called carousels because the baggage is placed onto the platform sections of the conveyor from a centrally located distributing point and the baggage is available to the passengers around either a circular or an oval pickup area. Especially in the baggage dispensing conveyors and especially in carousels in general, the platform that carries the baggage around the carousel includes a plurality of panels that are generally rectangular and overlay or abut their preceding panels to cover the circular area, especially around the ends of the oval section.
Advertisements are often placed on the center non-moving section of the carousel to display the benefits of staying in the local area around the airport or to advertise the different airlines. The advertising area is extremely limited since the people to whom the advertising is directed generally locate into one specific position around the carousel to retrieve their baggage and thereby only see a small section of the total advertising that could be placed on the non-rotating section of the carousel.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a conveyor having an improved means for displaying visual information.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for installing visual information on a conveyor.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an advertising device for use with baggage carousels that is relatively inexpensive, and easily installed.
And another object of the present invention is to provide an advertising device which is highly visible and durable.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved method for making and using an advertising device for use on conveyor systems, which is relatively inexpensive, and produces highly visible and durable advertising devices.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide advertising devices which can be used with conveyors, a plurality of which may be used on each conveyor, and which can be individually replaced or changed, to change the visual information.
The Applicant has filed a co-pending application entitled CONVEYOR WITH PLATFORM CONTAINING INDICIA, Ser. No. PCT/US91/05602. The device in the co-pending application is a conveyor having a plurality of panels. Visual information is printed on a sheet of thin, slippery material, which is then attached to the top surface of the panels on the conveyors.